


Ghosts

by FishPrincess



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Crying, F/M, Ghosts, Humanstuck, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her untimely death, Latula visits Mituna. For HSWC Bonus Round 7. A remix of a fill by Dreamwidth user Equiborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 3 Fills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796944) by [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/pseuds/mevious). 



She had grown accustomed to believing that after death, nothing would hurt anymore. At least, whenever she thought about it, in the distant way that she had for so long, she kept the idea at a distance. Back then, she believed that dying wouldn’t be in the picture for another eighty years or so if she stayed fit.

How wrong she was.

Everything that makes up Latula’s existence aches as she watches the person she cares about most stare blankly at a wall, tears running down his face. She’s watched him scream for her from his position on the floor, his blond hair a mess from a lack of taking care of it. She has watched as he refuses Porrim’s help for most of anything. When Kurloz comes over, Mituna only calms down half-way, but at least Kurloz can convince him to drink water above all else.

She knows that as hard as Porrim tries, she won’t be able to keep Mituna under her roof. Kurloz’s relationship with Mituna has always been strong, but something is keeping him from allowing Mituna to stay with him. Latula suspects there is much more to Kurloz than anyone ever thought possible, but in her position, she is completely helpless when it comes to doing anything about it.

Mituna will have to go to a home. He is only twenty-two, and he will have to live in the company of strangers. This is the last resort for all of them, and Latula blames no one.

No one but herself for not looking twice before crossing the road.

The crosswalk signs had blinked that it was safe, but the driver of the escalade that hit her wasn’t paying attention. By all rules of the road, Latula is confirmed the victim of the situation. Something within her feels terribly responsible, and it keeps her spirit hanging on by a thread to stay with Mituna. She is unable to do or say anything at all, but her presence lingers in the hope of helping him.

Her view blurs as he begins to sob again, helpless whimpers leave his throat. She no longer has a body, but there is feeling of a lump in her throat that burns as she lowers herself next to him.

“I miss you, babez,” she says, but her voice is only an echo in the background of whatever spiritual plane she is now a part of.

He doesn’t respond.

In a display of desperation, she positions herself to wrap him up in her spirit, holding onto him as tightly as she can. At first, she can feel every breath, every tear, as if she was never there to begin with.

But then, he shivers.

He quiets, closing his eyes, and her being flutters with nervous anticipation. Does he know? Will he know? Is this just a coincidence? She continues holding onto him, and when she shifts, he shivers again. She can feel a pulling on her spirit, a guiding hand moving her elsewhere. Her death was a week ago, and she has been fighting to remain with him since.

As he curls up, bringing his knees to his chest and sliding to the hard carpet, she moves with him. When he lays his head down, she realizes that staying here will do him no good. He has made no progress with her around, and all she wanted to do was help him move forward. In many ways, she now realizes that she has done exactly that, but only when she was alive. Now, their time is over. She is dead, and he needs to be free to move on.

It is selfish of her to hold onto what is no longer hers.

He sniffles, shifting on the floor as she stays there with him for some time, tired eyes forced open in an attempt to remain awake. She knows he is waiting for her, but she can never return. Her time is over, and now it is his.

The moment she allows herself to pull away is the moment his eyes shut as he finally succumbs to a much avoided sleep.

And as her spirit fades away, the hole in his heart begins to heal.


End file.
